


One Last Time

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian visits Blaine hours before his wedding to Kurt for one last time together.<br/>Prompt: 'You are getting married to [person] tomorrow, and yet here you are...'.  Would love if on the day of the wedding, person A is so nervous about getting married that person B has to sleep with them to calm them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58789190#t58789190) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

"Can Blaine and I have a few moments alone?"

Blaine looks over in surprise, seeing Sebastian and he swallows hard, turning back to the mirror. Sam, who the question had been directed to, looks at Blaine, clearing his throat and leaving the room when he receives a short nod from Blaine in response to the unspoken question. "I didn't think that you were going to end up coming."

Sebastian shrugs, stepping forward until his chest is against Blaine's back and he reaches around to straighten the bow tie that Blaine just can't seem to get right. "I don't know if I'll be able to sit through the ceremony. It's bound to be nauseating but I had to see you."

"The ceremony is going to be nice," Blaine responds immediately. Sebastian rolls his eyes, used to Blaine defending Kurt even when Sebastian hadn't particularly been insulting him. Blaine could be marrying anybody and Sebastian would've felt sick during it. 

They only sleep together irregularly. It had been an accident the first time, a fit of passion that neither of them had been able to control. Sebastian had probably regretted it more than Blaine had, simply because Blaine went home to Kurt afterwards without even thinking about how Sebastian felt. Without thinking about the fact that maybe Sebastian had always wanted more than a quick fuck with Blaine.

"Are you nervous?" Sebastian asks instead of saying anything that will get him kicked out of the room.

Blaine shakes his head but Sebastian can see the tremor in his shoulders. He reaches out, starting at Blaine's neck and running his hands down Blaine's arms. He means to pull away his hands at Blaine's wrist but Blaine catches his hands, tangling their fingers. "I'm not nervous."

Chuckling under his breath, Sebastian presses closer to Blaine, unsure of how far that he can press this. His lips just barely brush across Blaine's neck but Blaine tilts his head to the side, encouraging him. "Yes, I can tell. That's why you're standing here with me like this."

"Not nerves," Blaine responds easily and Sebastian can see the way that Blaine's eyes close in the mirror, can hear that the words shake around his lie. It sends heat straight through him and he kisses Blaine's neck harder, open-mouthed kisses just short of leaving marks on his skin. "Fuck me."

Sebastian doesn't question it because he can hear what Blaine didn't say. 'Fuck me one last time.' "Do you have anything?" Blaine reaches into a pocket sewn on the inside of his jacket, pulling out a small bottle of lube and Sebastian feels a surge of some unknown emotion as he takes it and shoves it in his own pocket. He doesn't want to think about why he has a bottle of lube in his wedding suit. He doesn't want to think about what Blaine and Kurt will be doing later. "Fuck."

"That's the plan," Blaine teases softly. He tries to turn in Sebastian's arms but a hand on his hip stills him.

"Here's what's going to happen or else I'm leaving now." Blaine shivers, his head falling forward because he's always loved Sebastian controlling their encounters like this. He can't help it. "You're going to get on your knees and blow me. Once I say you're done then you're going to stand up, put your hands on the mirror and I'm going to fuck you until your lip bleeds from trying not to scream. How long do we have?"

It takes a moment for Blaine to be aware enough to look at the watch on his wrist. "Maybe an hour? I have to be in position in exactly an hour and 49 minutes and I'll have to finish getting ready."

Sebastian nods, moving his hands from Blaine's to reach down to start undoing his pants. "Go lock the door, Blaine," he prompts when Blaine stands there dazed.

Blaine forces himself into motion, locking the door and triple-checking it. He glances at the shades and Sebastian can see him considering but they're on the third floor so Blaine seems to find it unnecessary. Sebastian just has his pants undone, not bothering to push them down too far. It's just low enough for him to pull his cock out and Blaine kneels in front of him, looking up at him. "Don't mess up my hair."

"Hush," Sebastian murmurs affectionately, petting his hand over the top of Blaine's hair. He opens his mouth, any other words dying in his throat as Blaine licks slowly at the head of his cock before taking it between his lips. He's not hard yet and Blaine moves slowly, taking him deeper with each bob of his head. He can take all of Sebastian if he tries but he doesn't, not wanting to gag or cough. Not right now.

Any other time, Sebastian would take a hold of Blaine's hair and fuck his throat, just like how Blaine likes it but he has a feeling that Blaine will commit murder if he does mess up his hair. He contents himself with gentle petting, head falling forward and he keeps his eyes open to watch his cock sliding between Blaine's lips. 

"You always take it so good, baby," Sebastian murmurs, watching as Blaine closes his eyes, one hand coming up to rest on Sebastian's hip to balance himself. Blaine sucks him leisurely, no end goal in mind. "Getting married in just a few hours and yet here you are, sucking my dick."

Blaine hums around his cock, cheeks rosy and lips shining in an obscene way. Sebastian pulls back, getting down on one knee, cupping Blaine's cheek to force his head up so that he can kiss him. There's too much tongue, teeth and Blaine has to strain his neck to kiss him without standing up, letting out a low whimper. Blaine licks his lips, making them even pinker when Sebastian pulls back. "Fuck me. Please, Sebastian."

Sebastian nods, kissing him softly again before standing up. He reaches out a hand that Blaine takes, accepting the help to get to his feet. Blaine reaches down to undo his pants but Sebastian shakes his head, pushing his hands aside. He struggles with the buttons and Blaine chuckles as Sebastian gives up and Blaine undoes them anyway. 

"Try not to wrinkle my clothes too much," Blaine whispers as he gets his pants unbuttoned, hooking his fingers in them and his briefs to pull them down in one smooth motion.

Not bothering to respond, Sebastian pulls the lube out of his pocket again, pouring some on his fingers and coating his cock just enough. He doesn't want to get lube all over the place and he smirks at the thought, thinking about what Kurt would think if he noticed. There's no condoms so Sebastian doesn't ask. They've never used one anyway. "Do you need me to-"

"No."

Sebastian purses his lips because he perhaps shouldn't have asked. No need to prepare Blaine. As if Sebastian really needed to know that. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Blaine wiggles his ass and Sebastian has to laugh. "Put both hands on the mirror, Blaine."

Blaine bites his lip, resting both of his palms on the mirror and he bends over slightly, displaying his ass for Sebastian. Sebastian wishes that they had more time as he rubs lube over Blaine's hole with his thumb, pushing in just slightly and watching the way that Blaine's eyes flutter in the mirror. He wishes that he could take his time with him, worship him the way that he's never had the nerve to do. "The clock is ticking," Blaine mutters and the moment is lost.

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian rolls his eyes, using a hand to guide his cock to Blaine's hole. He teases his head over the rim, eyes flickering between Blaine's in the mirror and the way that he can see Blaine trying to clench around his cock, his body trying to pull him in.

Other times, Sebastian makes Blaine beg, wants to tease and play with him. He knows that he can't right now, though. He wraps his arm with his clean hand around Blaine's waist, holding onto him as he pushes into him in one swift movement. Blaine groans, low in his throat at the sharp burn, the stretch but it's nothing that he's not used to. 

"Okay?" Sebastian asks, his voice shaking and Blaine nods. Sebastian wishes that the mirror was positioned differently as he drops his head to rest on Blaine's back, wishes that Blaine could see the slide of his cock in and out of Blaine's ass he thrusts. There's nothing better than this and he tries to memorize it, moves his hips for different angles, lifting his head to catch Blaine's eyes in the mirror when one particular thrust makes Blaine gasp.

Sebastian can feel Blaine tight around him and he reaches down, fingers almost fumbling as they wrap around Blaine's cock. He slides his thumb along the tip, smearing pre-come and making jacking him off easier. Sebastian can just barely hear Blaine whispering a combination of his names over and over above the sound of their skin slapping together and he presses a kiss to the corner of Blaine's neck. He smells like raspberry hair gel, sweet in a sickening way. Sebastian nudges his nose along his neck, wonders if Kurt knows just where to kiss and touch (of course he does, he thinks in the back of his mind and he wishes that voice would shut up).

"Still, fuck, with me?" Realizing that he'd been overthinking, his hips slowing, Sebastian shakes himself, fucking into Blaine with renewed force, hand gripping Blaine's hip while trying not to wrinkle his clothing. Blaine gasps, head falling backwards, legs spreading as much as he can with the way that he is standing, the fact that his pants are still bunched around his ankles. "Sebastian, please."

With a gentle squeeze and a well-practiced twist of Sebastian's wrist, Blaine shudders as he comes, come splattering on the mirror in front of them. Sebastian fucks him through it, thrusting deeper into him, grip just short of bruising on his hip. He has so much he wants to say but he says none of it. Their hips are flush together as Sebastian comes, biting down on Blaine's neck.

"Fuck, tell me that wasn't enough to bruise," Blaine says as he pulls away, Sebastian's cock sliding out as Blaine slaps a hand to his neck.

Sebastian sighs, bringing a hand up, thumb wiping the spit off Blaine's neck and he shakes his head. "Don't worry. Not going to bruise."

They spend a moment putting themselves back together, pulling pants up and straightening shirts. Blaine winces as he moves. "Your come is sliding down my leg."

"Good," Sebastian says. Their eyes meet in the mirror as Blaine straightens his bow tie and Sebastian clears his throat, taking the bottle of lube out of his pocket and handing it back to Blaine. Their fingers just barely brush before Blaine is putting the bottle back into the pocket in his suit. "You might need this. I guess I should go take my seat."

Blaine doesn't say anything just turns around and their kiss is desperate. It's on the tip of Sebastian's tongue to say something ( _Don't marry him. Love me. Please just love me more than him. I would be so good to you. I love you._ ) but he knows that it would be no use. 

Sebastian pulls away first, pats Blaine's cheek and tries to look as if his heart isn't breaking. "I hope he makes you happy." 

"He does." Sebastian can hear the apology in his voice, the fact that Blaine will never admit the full extent of his feelings for Sebastian. Perhaps that's for the best. Sebastian never wants to hear that Blaine loves him, he just loves Kurt more.

Sam is pacing outside and he gives Sebastian a suspicious look as he goes inside to make sure that Blaine is going to be ready when the ceremony starts. Sebastian takes a seat near the back. It makes it easier to leave halfway through the ceremony, when the two at the front are sharing a loving smile. He sees Blaine shift and he wonders if he can still feel the come sticky or perhaps dry now on his skin.

He knows that he only imagines the way that Blaine looks in his direction as he leaves. He can just barely hear Blaine's voice, shaky with nerves but with a loving tone that he's always been so careful to not use with Sebastian. "I do." Sebastian closes his eyes hard for a moment, closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
